Naruto e a Lâmpada Maravilhosa
by Island Jessica-chan
Summary: História de Aladim com personagens do Naruto. NaruHina mas eu juro que essa não era a minha intenção quando comecei a fic! Tentativa de humor, não me culpem se não fui engraçada i.i


Naruto e a lâmpada maravilhosa

Era uma vez, num reino muito, muito, muito distante, vivia um jovem ladrão em meio a ruas lotadas de um mercado.

Naruto: ...

Eu disse que **vivia um jovem ladrão**.

Naruto: Quando eu achar esse tal ladrão, eu te aviso.

Ô jumento, você é o ladrão!

Naruto: Eu sou?

É.

Naruto: Por quê?

Porque eu quis assim. (¬¬) Posso continuar a minha história?

Naruto: Que história?

(¬¬) A do jovem ladrão que vivia num reino muito, muito, muito distante em meio a ruas lotadas de um mercado. (¬¬)

Naruto: Ah, continua. (n.n)

Esse ladrão vivia roubando (_jura? Vai dizer que ele roubava o mercado?_) e tinha um macaquinho inseparável como companhia.

Naruto: Que macaco?

Cadê a droga do macaco? Alguém invoca ele!

Sarutobi (aparecendo do nada): Jutsu de Invocação: Rei dos Macacos Enma!  
-vai embora-

Bom, o ladrão (_a droga do ladrão se chamava Naruto, se alguém ainda não percebeu_) e seu macaquinho (_ganha um doce quem adivinhar que o nome dele é Enma_) passavam o dia felizes (_deve ser MUITO legal ser um ladrão_) no mercado.

* * *

No outro canto dessa cidade, vivia uma princesa e seu pai, o sultão.

Hinata: Pa... Papai... Eu... Ouvi uma... Voz do... Além. (O.O)  
Hiashi: Eu também. (O.O)

Eu não sou do além. (¬¬)

Hinata: A voz... Do... Do além... Falou... Comigo... (O.O)

Já disse que não sou do além! (¬¬) Eu sou a narradora dessa história. (¬¬)

Hiashi: Ouviu isso, Hinata? Estamos em uma história!  
Hinata: Que... História?

Aladim. A Hinata é a princesa e o Hiashi é o sultão.

Hiashi: O que é Aladim?

É verdade que o Naruto não é humano, mas chamá-lo de "o que" já é demais! (¬¬) Continuando! A princesa ia ser forçada a casar com um príncipe, Neji.

Hiashi: O Neji?! (o.O)

É, o Neji. Caramba, está difícil de contar essa história! Mas a princesa Hinata não queria de jeito nenhum casar com o Neji.

Hiashi: Claro que não! Nem eu quero!

O sultão quer sim.

Hiashi: Não quero, não!

Quer sim!

Hiashi: Quem disse?

Eu. -olhar mortal-

Hiashi: Mudei de idéia! Quero sim! (n.n)

Então, a princesa Hinata se disfarçou e saiu de casa.

Hinata: Saí?

Saiu. -olhar mortal-

Hinata: Tchau, pai!  
-sai correndo-

* * *

Voltando ao nosso ladrão...

Naruto: Até que enfim, já estava cansado de esperar.

O nosso ladrão viu uma menina roubando maçã.

Enma: E eu?

Certo. O nosso ladrão E o macaquinho viram uma menina roubando maçã.

Naruto: Olha, Enma, uma menina roubando uma maçã! (_o gênio da esperteza_)  
Enma: Não, Naruto. É o papa jogando bola. (¬¬)

O tiozinho da barraquinha da maçã ia brigar com a menina que roubou a maçã, só que ela fugiu e o Naruto levou a culpa.

Naruto: Por que eu?

Porque o tiozinho da barraquinha de maçã tinha que descontar em alguém. (¬¬) E o Naruto e o Enma foram atrás da menina.

Naruto: Quem é você?  
Menina: Eu... Eu... Eu... Eu...  
-desmaia-  
Naruto: Enma, chama os ninjas médicos, que a guria teve um treco!

Os ninjas médicos levaram a pobre moça para o hospital.

* * *

No cantinho mais sombrio desta história...

Neji: O que eu estou fazendo nesse raio de canto sombrio? Me tirem daqui!

Neji, você é o príncipe do mal que quer casar com a Hinata e quer conseguir a lâmpada mágica. Lê a sua fala no papel rosinha na sua frente.

Neji (lendo o papel): Raios. Só uma pessoa de coração puro pode conseguir pegar a lâmpada. Tenho que achar alguém assim. Risada do mal. Aí eu vou conseguir a lâmpada. Levanta os braços e dá a risada do mal.

Não era para ter lido tudo. (¬¬) Daí, o príncipe Neji do mal teve a brilhante idéia de mandar o Naruto pegar a lâmpada, porque ele não teve sentido nenhum na história até agora e ele precisava fazer alguma coisa.

* * *

Naruto, Enma, Neji chegaram numa caverna.

Neji: Escuta, Naruto. Você vai entrar, pegar a lâmpada e dar ela para mim.  
Naruto: Por que você a quer?  
Neji: Quem quer é a narradora. Eu não quero.

Quer sim, seu bocó! A lâmpada é para seus planos maléficos do mal maligno!

Naruto: O Neji é do mal?

Não Naruto, a sua avó é. (¬¬) Cala a boca, e entra nessa droga de caverna!

Naruto: Já fui! (O.O)  
-corre para dentro da caverna e arrasta o Enma junto-

Dentro da caverna tinha muitas pedras preciosas, e o macaquinho ganancioso queria levar tudo, mas só podiam pegar a lâmpada.

Enma: Ei, eu não quero levar tudo não! Eu sou uma invocação, invocações não precisam de dinheiro!

O macaquinho quer sim. Se não macaquinho vai ser mandado de volta pro Mundo dos Invocados.

Enma: Eu quero! Eu quero! (n.n)

O ladrão avistou a tal lâmpada e pegou ela pro titio Neji do mal. Mas o macaquinho pegou uma pedra preciosa e...

Enma: ...

Eu disse que **o macaquinho pegou uma pedra preciosa**!

Enma: Saco...  
-pega uma pedra preciosa-

E a caverna começa a desmoronar!

Enma: Eu disse que não queria pegar pedra nenhuma!  
-grita que nem menina e corre em círculos-

O ladrão então teve uma grande idéia (_a primeira em sua vida_) e resolveu esfregar a lâmpada.

Naruto: Por quê?

Porque ela está suja.

Naruto: E no que isso vai me ajudar a sair de uma caverna desmoronando?

Cala a boca e esfrega a lâmpada. (¬¬)

Naruto: (O.O)  
-esfrega a lâmpada-  
Kakashi (lendo seu livrinho): ...  
Naruto: Kakashi-sensei? (o.O)  
Kakashi: ...

Kakashi! Para de ler o livro e lê o papel rosa na página 57!

Kakashi: ...  
-folheia o livro-  
Kakashi (lendo o papel): Oi, amo. Eu sou o gênio da lâmpada e você tem direito a três pedidos.  
Naruto: Três pedidos? (#-#) Eu quero ser Hokage, quero um estoque infinito de ramen...

NARUTO! Esqueceu que você está preso? Pede para sair!

Naruto: Droga... (ToT) Kakashi, eu desejo que eu e o Enma estejamos do lado de fora!

Assim, o gênio Kakashi...

Kakashi: Valeu pelo elogio. (n.n)

Não é um elogio. Você é o gênio da lâmpada maravilhosa da história. Assim, o gênio Kakashi tirou o Naruto e o Enma de dentro da caverna.

Walt Disney (surgindo de sei lá Deus de onde): Você esqueceu de uma coisa.

O quê?

Walt Disney: O tapete mágico.  
-desaparece-

Ah! E, da caverna, saiu voando um tapete mágico que o Naruto achou bonitinho e quis ficar com ele.

Naruto: (#-#) Estampa de ramen! (#-#)

Fora da caverna, Naruto então foi devolver a lâmpada para o Neji.

Naruto: Neji? (o.O) Que Neji? (o.O)

O bocó que te pediu a lâmpada, ele está... CADÊ O DESGRAÇADO DO NEJI?

Kakashi: Fugiu. (¬¬)

Brilhante dedução, Kakashi. (¬¬) Por isso você é o gênio. (¬¬)

Kakashi: (n.n)

* * *

De volta ao cantinho escuro da história...

Neji: Ainda bem que eu fugi, me livrei dessa história.

Não se livrou não.

Neji: Saco. (¬¬)

Neji teve uma idéia mirabolante e foi visitar o sultão.

* * *

Naruto resolveu fazer um pedido, já que a lâmpada ia ser dele mesmo.

Naruto: Eu desejo ser Hokage!

Naruto, não há Hokage nessa história. Só príncipes.

Naruto: Eu desejo ser um príncipe!  
-recebe bilhetinho cor de rosa-  
Naruto (lendo o papel): Assim poderei desposar a filha do sultão, para evitar que ela caia nas mãos do crápula do príncipe Neji.  
-amassa papel e joga longe-  
Naruto: Quem escreveu isso? Nem sei quem é a princesa!

Kakashi atendeu o desejo de seu amo Naruto e ele se transformou num príncipe, em um belo desfile pela cidade, mostrando que o novo príncipe chegara. Todos observavam o desfile, inclusive Neji, o sultão e a princesa Hinata.

Hinata: É o... É o... É o... É o...  
-desmaia-  
Hiashi: Seu príncipe desgraçado! Venha aqui! (ò.ó)

Naruto voou todo cheio da pose no tapete mágico e parou na frente do sultão.

Hiashi: Você fez a minha filha desmaiar, seu desgraçado! Vou mandar te prender! (ò.ó)  
Naruto: (ToT) Eu juro que não fiz por mal! (ToT) Não foi culpa minha!  
-olha para a princesa-  
Naruto: A princesa é a Hinata? (O.O) Ah,então não foi culpa minha! Ela vive desmaiando!  
Hinata: (x.x)

Naruto, lê o papel rosa que está voando na sua frente. (¬¬)

Naruto: Certo.  
-pega o papel-  
Naruto (lendo o papel): Senhor sultão, eu gostaria de pedir a mão de sua filha em casamento.  
Hiashi: Pois eu não dou! (ò.ó)

Dá sim. (¬¬) O sultão então concede a mão de sua filha Hinata para o príncipe Naruto.

No dia seguinte, Naruto leva Hinata para um passeio no tapete mágico, mas a menina desmaiava de cinco em cinco minutos. (_nem imagino o porquê..._) Naquela noite, quando eles voltaram, o príncipe Neji estava visitando o sultão, e mandou os guardinhas (_veja só que metido, mandando nos guardinhas dos outros..._) prender Naruto e o jogar no mar (_clichê do Naruto, jogá-lo no mar_).

Naruto: Raposa estúpida, me empreste seu Chakra! (_outro clichê: Naruto morrendo, vem a titia Kyuubi salvá-lo_)

Te aquieta, Kyuubi! Não há raposas nessa história!

Kyuubi: Saco...  
-volta para dentro da jaulinha-

O gênio Kakashi sai da sua lâmpada...

Kakashi (lendo seu livrinho): ...

Pára de ler seu livrinho estúpido...

Kakashi: (n.n)  
-joga livro longe-

E vê que Naruto está em perigo, fazendo com que ele volte para a margem.

Kakashi: Eu tenho que fazer tudo nessa história...

Você não tem que agüentar personagens chatos reclamando... (¬¬)

Kakashi: (n.n)

Mas Neji havia hipnotizado o sultão (_poder novo do Byakugan?_).

Hiashi (hipnotizado): Eu sou idiota...

Neji, faça-o falar algo que preste...

Hiashi (hipnotizado): A narradora enche o saco...

Ei! (ò.ó) Tem alguém querendo morrer! (ù.ú)

Hiashi (hipnotizado): A princesa Hinata vai se casar com o bonitão do príncipe Neji e não com o retardado do Naruto...

Menos, Neji, menos.

Neji: (n.n)

Neji percebeu que Naruto era o ladrão e que escondia a lâmpada em suas roupas (_será que foi com o Byakugan?_), e mandou o seu papagaio do mal roubá-la.

Neji: Papagaio? Eu tenho um papagaio?

Cadê o papagaio? Alguém invoca ele!

Naruto (dando uma de metido): Dessa vez não deu certo!  
-leva soco na cabeça estilo Sakura-

Será que ninguém sabe invocar um papagaio? Alguém tem pelo menos uma ave qualquer?

Tsunade (aparecendo do nada): Eu empresto o falcão mensageiro de Konoha! (n.n)  
-vai embora-

Valeu, Tsunade! Então, Neji mandou seu falcão do mal roubar a lâmpada de Naruto.

-falcão começa a bicar o Naruto até achar a lâmpada-  
Naruto: Ai! Isso dói!  
-sai correndo gritando que nem menina-

Depois de muitas bicadas (_eu sou má (n.n)_) o falcão pega a lâmpada e dá para o Neji.

-Neji esfrega a lâmpada-  
Kakashi: Que foi, Naruto? Quer parar de encher o saco?  
Neji: (ò.ó) Não me xinga! Eu sou seu novo mestre! (ù.ú)  
Kakashi: Sério?  
-começa a dançar de felicidade-  
Neji: Pára! Atenda meu primeiro desejo: eu quero...  
-pega papel rosa que caiu na cabeça-  
Neji (lendo o papel): Eu quero ser o sultão!  
-guarda o papel no bolso-  
Neji: Boa idéia! Assim eu vou comandar toda Konoha e ainda roubar o lugar do Hiashi!

Kakashi é obrigado a obedecer, e realiza o desejo do sultão Neji do mal.

-Neji dá risada do mal-  
Neji: Agora eu mando em todo mundo!

Menos, Neji! (u.u)

Naruto: Eu não vou deixar você mandar em Konoha! (_metido a herói (n.n)_) Eu vou mandar em Konoha! (_esquece (¬¬)_)  
Neji: Ah, é? Eu desejo ser melhor ninja de todo mundo!  
Kakashi: Sim, amo...  
-atende o desejo-  
Neji: Estilo Mágico: Jutsu de Banimento de Pestes! (_eu sou criativa (XP)_)

Naruto é banido para o País da Neve junto com o tapete e o Enma.

Enma: Viva! \o/ Você lembrou de mim! \o/  
Naruto: (ToT) Estamos presos aqui! Nunca sairemos! (ToT)

Ô estúpido, tem alguma coisa aí com você!

Naruto: O quê? O Enma?

Não, energúmeno! O tapete!

Naruto: Ah, é! (n.n)

Naruto e Enma sobem no tapete e voam de volta para o palácio.

* * *

Enquanto isso, no palácio, Neji tinha feito de Hinata uma escrava, e ela tinha que fazer tudo o que ele mandasse. (_jura? Não sabia... (¬¬)_)

Neji: Vai buscar um suco de laranja para mim, Hinata!  
Hinata: S... Sim!  
-sai correndo e volta com uma jarra de suco-  
-Neji bebe um pouco e cospe tudo-  
Neji: Está sem açúcar! Busca outro, AGORA!  
-Hinata sai correndo que nem uma louca e volta com outra jarra-

Nessa hora, Naruto, Enma e o tapete chegaram, e Hinata os viu.

Hinata: Na... Na... Na...  
-desmaia e todo o suco cai na cara dela-  
Neji: Hinata, sua imbecil! (ò.ó) Meu suco!  
Hinata: (x.x)  
-Naruto pula na frente de Hinata e encara Neji-  
Naruto: Liberte-a! Existe a Lei Áurea, sabia disso? (_pasmei! (O.O) O Naruto sabe de alguma coisa? (O.O)_)  
Neji: Nunca!  
-dá risada do mal-  
Naruto: Então eu vou ter que te derrotar, sua cobra mal-caráter!  
Neji: Cobra? Bom, então eu vou...  
Enma: Ah, já sei: você vai virar uma cobra.  
Neji: Claro que não! Eu vou chamar uma cobra de verdade! OROCHIMARU!  
-Orochimaru entra correndo-  
Naruto: Isso é injustiça! Dois contra um, é contra as regras! (_Naruto: o injustiçado_)  
Neji: Aí que se engana, caríssimo (_minha professora de geometria chama as pessoas assim XD_)! Não há regras aqui!  
Naruto: Tudo bem, eu gosto de trabalhar em desvantagem! (_Naruto: o injustiçado, mas bonzão... Espera aí! Isso não é verdade! (u.u)_)

Naruto e Orochimaru travam uma intensa batalha, mas como o Naruto é o personagem principal, fica bem óbvio que quem ganhou foi ele, e o Orochimaru foi embora cambaleando.

Neji: Saco! É Isso que dá chamar gente inútil!  
Naruto: Eu nunca desisto, nem volto atrás na minha palavra! Esse é o meu jeito ninja! (_Naruto: o perdido..._)  
Neji: Se eu bem ouvi a narradora, (_ele não é surdo, é?_) você é o personagem principal, (_disso todo mundo sabe (u.u)_) então só há um jeito de te vencer. Aqui vai o meu terceiro desejo: desejo ser um gênio!  
Hiashi (aparecendo do lugar onde eu o esqueci, que eu não lembro onde era...): Você é um gênio, o gênio do clã Hyuuga!  
Neji: Não é esse tipo de gênio! Eu quero ser o gênio da lâmpada maravilhosa!  
Kakashi: Oba! Férias!  
-atende o desejo-

Naruto pensou um pouco (_e quase morreu por causa disso XD_) e trancou o gênio Neji do mal dentro da lâmpada. Então, Naruto, Kakashi, Hinata e Hiashi viveram felizes para sempre, e fim!

--FIM--

* * *

Enma: Não acabou nisso não é?  
Eu: Acabou sim.  
Enma: Então eu tenho umas dúvidas: o Naruto e a Hinata não se casaram?  
Eu: Não, ela desmaiou no dia do casório. (n.n)  
Enma: Qual foi o fim dos animais? Você esqueceu da gente! (ToT)  
Eu: O falcão voltou para a Tsunade e você ficou preso no Mundo dos Invocados! (¬¬)  
Enma: (n.n)  
Eu: Deu de perguntas?  
Enma: Posso fazer um pedido?  
Eu: Anda logo!  
Enma: Eu gostaria de...

--FIM--

* * *

Enma (saindo de debaixo da palavra fim): Ei, quem jogou um fim na minha cabeça?  
Eu: (n.n)  
-sai assobiando-

* * *

Eu: Tudo bem, pessoal! Acho que foi bom para um primeiro ensaio!  
Neji: Primeiro ensaio?! (O.O) Quer dizer que vai ter mais? (O.O) Nããããããoooooo! (ToT)  
Enma: "Bom"? Como isso pode ter sido "bom"? Eu quase morri nessa história, você judiou de mim e diz que foi "bom"?  
Eu: (n.n) Vida de teatro é assim, sabe? E eu sou uma autora muito má...  
-faz cara de "eu vou matar o próximo que passar na minha frente"-  
Eu (já com carinha de "sou uma autora MUITO boazinha"): Mas amanhã eu espero não ter que berrar com ninguém... (u.u)  
Neji: E se eu não quiser aparecer amanhã?  
Eu: Talvez você não esteje vivo depois de amanhã...  
-dá risada do mal-  
Naruto: Você é quem devia fazer o papel de vilão! Você o faz muito bem!  
Eu: Você está me chamando de má, Naruto? (Ò.Ó)  
Naruto: Não, não!  
-sai correndo e gritando-

* * *

Oi para todo mundo que agüentou ler a minha fic até o fim! o/  
Essa última parte (a do "pós-fim", vamos dizer assim. XP Eu sei que é epílogo, mas "pós-fim" é mais fofinho :3) eu adicionei depois de uma review que eu recebi da Quartzo Cristal. Ela falou que, como havia bastante interação narrador-personagem, poderia ser tudo uma peça de teatro.  
De fato, quando eu reli minha história (com a idéia do teatro na cabeça) eu percebi que, se eu quisesse, poderia ser mesmo um teatro, pois TUDO se encaixava direitinho (se eu fosse uma diretora de teatro de verdade, acho que eu seria muito chata XD).

Obrigada pelas reviews (aquelas que já mandaram e aquelas que ainda irão mandar) e até uma próxima fic! o/


End file.
